trackmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Take-n-Play
Take-n-play is a Thomas and friends die-cast toy range producted by fisher price mattel. It is replaced and compatible with the Take-Along range. Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Emily *Molly *Murdoch *Rosie *Spencer *Stanley *Diesel 10 *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Duke *Mighty Mac *Flora *Hank *Hiro (normal and patchwork) *Victor *Salty *Charlie *Bill and Ben *Mavis *D199 *Arthur *Whiff *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Scruff *Belle *Dart *Den Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Troublesome Truck *Storybook Car *Diesel Oil Tanker *Magic Quarry Car *Rocky *Sodor Supply Co. *Bubbles Car *Spider Exhibit Car *Zoo Car *Sodor Cement Mixer *Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose *Farm Animal Car *Sodor Mining Co. Car *Sodor Zoo Snake Car Roadway Vehicles *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Mr. Percival's Car *Bertie *Harold *Elizabeth *Madge *Kevin *Captian *Jack *Alife *Byron *Kelly *Isobella *Butch *Flynn Special Edition Engines *Chocolate Covered Thomas *Jelly Bean Percy Multi-Car Packs *Thomas and Rosie *Percy and Mavis *Toby and Flora *Thomas, Percy, and Rosie *Percy's Sweet Special (Includes Chocolate Covered Percy, a Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory truck and a Sodor Sweet Shop Tanker) *Gordon's snowy special (Includes snow covered Gordon and two trucks with coal and log loads) *Spencer's heavy haul (Includes Spencer and two special trucks) *Emily stuck in the brush (Includes Emily and two trucks) *James' Muddy Mess (Includes James and two trucks) *Thomas and the Lion of Sodor (Includes Thomas a Lion on a truck and a boxcar) *Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks (Includes Thomas and two trucks) *Edward and the Jobi Tree (Includes Edward and two log cars with Jobi Wood) *"Pop Goes Thomas" (Includes lemonade covered Thomas and lemonade truck) *Thomas and the Treasure (Includes Thomas and a Pirate's Cove truck with Treasure Chest) *Henry and the gold mine (Includes Henry and gold mine truck) *Thomas and the bees (Includes bee covered Thomas, a bee car, a hive truck, and a honey tanker) *Hank and the fishes (Includes Hank, a boat on a flatbed, and a Brendam fish market truck) *Salty's catch of the day (Includes Salty, a tanker, a Brendam fish market truck, and a boat on a flatbed) *Harold and the rescue cars (Includes Harold, a flatbed with lifeboat supplies, and a Sodor Rescue truck with magnetic load) *Charlie and the Aquarium (Includes Charlie, a fish truck, and a fish tank car) *Percy Hard at Work (Includes Percy and three sodor construction co. trucks with loads that create a covered bridge) *James' Ice cream express (Includes James, flatbed, ice cream containers, and Sodor Sweet Shoppe tanker) *Percy and Kevin to the rescue *Kevin's helping hook Talking Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Percy at the Dieselworks *Toby *Emily *Rosie *Spencer *Diesel *Flynn *Troublesome Trucks Sets *Thomas at the Farm *Percy's Mail Delivery *Cranky at the Docks *Totally Tidmouth Playset *Rescue from Misty Island *Tote-a-Train box *Sodor shipping co. Load and go playset *Knapford Station Playset *Rock Quarry run *Colin at the Wharf *Sir Handel at Great Waterton *Tidmouth Tunnel starter set *Toby at Trotter's Farm (Tesco exlusive) *Sodor Dieselworks (coming soon) Triva *The toys are sightly upgrated versions of the Take-Along models. *The prototype Kelly had Max and Monty's face with the breakdown crane. *The Storybook Car's prototype had yellow magnets. *The Sodor suppliy Co. prototype had a steam engine's boiler. *Captain's model does not have a mast. *The Knapford Station set has shed doors. Category:Merchandise